Commander Gaztons
Commander Gaztons is the title and form that a typical Ugandan Knuckles takes on when they discover Da Wey. In this new form, they are the leader of the Ugandan Knuckles tribe. They are a master of Da Wey and well-known for possessing great wisdom and power. Appearance Once a Knuckles has learned Da Wey, they will ascend to a higher plane of existence. Their fur will turn golden, and their bulk, size and muscle mass will all swell up. Black Comic Sans text will appear stating that he is worthy of the title "Gaztons the Commander." A new Gaztons has just been created, and he will gladly become the new leader of the Ugandan Knuckles tribe. It is every young Knuckles' dream to discover Da Wey and become a Gaztons, and they will gladly take any steps needed to achieve that goal. Abilities Since Gazstons is a master of De Wey, he has a variety of special and powerful abilities. He has a very long wet spit attack which is traditionally used to drive back potential enemies, as well as trap them in their places with its super glue-like properties. It is so strong and annoying, the enemy will retreat immediately after 3 spits. He can move and jump really fast. His claws are also powerful and sharp. He is said to possess an incredible amount of wisdom which allows him to sense the true feelings and emotions of others, quickly strategize during combat, and even predict his opponents' moves. When incredibly angry, a Gaztons can transform into a form only known through other Knuckles as his "Wey Mastered Mode." In this form, his fur becomes pure-golden as well as Gaztons experiencing another, greater increase in muscle mass, size and power. He also radiates with a golden aura similar to a Super Saiyan. Gaztons is the strength of the Ugandan Knuckles tribe, as Da Queen is the brains of the tribe. A Gaztons can defeat tons of enemies and rivals with a single well-placed spitball. History Before Gaztons was ever known as the Commander of the Ugandan warriors, he was actually corrupted. During many freezing cold days, he became so corrupt and unholy, that he fell under the influence of a being known as Da White Deval. Ugandan Knuckles do not speak of da White Deval because he is not de wey. Encounter with Da Deval On a particularly cold night, with temperatures at freezing, Gaztons was returning home from Bible Camp, greeted his mother and retreated to his room. He felt colder than ever. The weather outside was 32 degrees Farenheit and 0 degrees Celcius; it was freezing. Da White Deval's skin crawled. Gaztons could feel the cold presence about to take him completely. After some struggle he managed to get to sleep. Suddenly, the ground began to quake. It split open beneath the house, causing it to fall for miles, until landing in the fiery pits of hell. Da Deval towered over Gaztons, calling him a heathen. Gaztons dropped to his knees, the cold still overwhelming him. He begged to know what he has done and why he was there. Da Deval put a hand of reassurance on Gaztons, as well as on his jukebox. Da Deval said that he will never freeze and that he will be his commander. Gaztons' skin burned red, a fire in his soul, a flame in his heart, and his eyes stone. Gaztons stood tall (despite only being six inches in height). His skin was hot to the touch. He said "Yes, da Deval. I will follow your wey," before telling da Deval to send him back. Da Deval sent him back, but this time, the cold temperatures could not touch Gaztons' burning skin. That is why he neva freezes. Leader of the Knuckles Liberation Front and the war against Idi Amin When Idi Amin first came to power, the Ugandan Knuckles were heavily oppressed, they were banned from speaking their native tongue clicking and the name of their island was changed to Lolui Island. This pressured Gaztons into forming the Knuckles Liberation Front (KLF), which started as a peaceful group protesting the oppression the Ugandan Knuckles were facing. On the infamous January 1st rally of the Knuckles Liberation Front, Gaztons famously said "Dis is a message to da non-believer, Idi Amin! You will not oppress our people! You do not know da wey! Spit on him my bruddas!". Idi Amin's forces found this rally and opened fire killing over 100,000 unarmed civilians, this came to be known as the January 1st massacre. This sparked an armed uprising and the formation of the KLF into an armed guerilla rebel group led by Commander Gaztons. At first the fact that the Ugandan Knuckles where outnumbered and outgunned made the odds seem against them but the Ugandan Knuckles where hardened warriors who held their own and eventually drove Amin's forces out by spitting on them. It is reported that the caustic spit of Ugandan Knuckle warriors were responsible for crashing the car of Vice President Mustafa Adrisi. The conflict ended in a decisive KLF victory. After Amin fled the country, Commander Gaztons famously said in his victory speech "Why are you running? Why are you running?" addressing Idi Amin fleeing Uganda. A solid gold statue of Gaztons was erected on Knuckles Island to commemorate the victory over the Amin regime. Red-Blue War Commander Gaztons, being neither Red nor Blue, took no sides in the war. Instead, he wandered from battle to battle, fighting for whatever side he found himself on. He has been recorded stating that he "didn't want to miss any of the action" but "wanted to keep things fair".Category:Knuckleses Category:Characters Category:Authority Category:Ugandan population Category:Commander Category:Ebola 2.0